Benutzer Blog:RPGalaxy/Super Mario 3D-Bros.
Super Mario 3D-Bros. ist ein von mir erdachtes 3D-Mario. Es kann mit bis zu fünf Spielern gespielt werden. Story -wird bald hinzugefügt- Steuerung Wii-Fernbedienung + Nunchuk: Zum Bewegen: Je nachdem, wie weit der Control Stick geneigt wird, läuft oder rennt Mario (Wenn von Mario die Rede ist, bezieht sich das auch auf die anderen Charaktere, es sei denn diese werden im Vergleich dazu extra genannt) Zum Scannen: Solang der B-Knopf gedrückt ist, wird der Cursor angezeigt. Richtet man diesen auf einen Gegenstand, ein Power-Up oder einen Gegner, so werden sein Name und eine kurze Beschreibung angezeigt Zu Warios Schlag: Mit ihm kann man Gegnern schaden, außer sie haben Stacheln an der Seite oder eine harte Panzerung (Käfer, Steinblöcke, ...). Außerdem kann man mit dem Schlag ?-Blöcke öffnen und Mauerblöcke zerstören, selbst wenn Wario klein ist. Zu Peachs Schwebesprung: Er funktioniert eigentlich wie immer: Hält man den A-Knopf gedrückt, schwebt die Prinzessin ein Stück weiter, bevor sie wieder fällt. Zum Inventar: Es umfasst wie in Super Mario World und New Super Mario Bros. nur einen Platz für ein Power-Up, im Mehrspieler-Modus hat jeder ein eigenes Inventar. Zum Wirbelsprung: Es ist kein OP-Wirbelsprung wie in Super Mario World, er funktioniert eher so wie in New Super Mario Bros. Wii / U Spielbare Charaktere Gefährliches Abgesehen von Gegnern gibt es auch andere gefährliche Dinge im Pilz-Königreich! Power-Ups Welten Zu König Bob-Omb: Der Kampf gegen ihn funktioniert eigentlich genauso wie die Revanche in Super Mario 64 DS und findet auf dem Turmdach statt. Zu Lemmy: Er zaubert Bomben her und wirft diese. Man muss sie fangen und gegen seinen Ball werfen um ihn herunterzustoßen. Dann kann man auf ihn springen, bis dahin setzt er seinen Zauberstab ein wie jeder normale Koopaling (er schießt komisches Magiefeuer). Nachdem er in seinem Panzer ausgerastet ist, geht es wieder von vorn los. Wie eigentlich jeder Boss ist er nach drei Treffern besiegt. Zum Mumien-Pokey: Ähnlich wie in New Super Mario Bros. Wenn man den Turm ganz hochgeklettert ist, hissen einige Gegner die weiße Flagge. Im Sand vor dem Turm gräbt sich der Mumien-Pokey aus und schreit seinen Zorn heraus, Mario springt tapfer auf seinen Kopf, worauf er sich wieder eingräbt (Cutscene). Man muss warten bis der Pokey all seine Körpersegmente auf Mario geschossen hat, dann kann man auf seinen Kopf springen. Nach dreimal ist er besiegt. Spielt man im Mehrspieler-Modus, landen in der Cutscene alle außer Mario auf dem Boden, Luigi steckt natürlich mit dem Kopf im Sand fest. Dafür kann er als einziger hoch genug springen um den Pokey zu erwischen, wenn dieser sein letztes Körpersegment noch hat (was ein Vorteil ist, denn er bewegt sich schneller, je weniger Segmente übrig sind) Zu Iggy: Er selbst schießt eigentlich nur Magieflammen auf Mario, dafür wird man während des gesamten Kampfes von einem Kettenhund durch den Raum gejagt. Im Mehrspieler-Modus bedeutet das ein Kettenhund pro Spieler. Die Kettenhunde verfolgen immer den Charakter, für den sie losgeschickt wurden, äußerlich unterscheiden sie sich jedoch nicht. Man kann jederzeit (außer wenn Iggy in seinem Panzer ausrastet) auf seinen Kopf springen, nach dreimal ist er besiegt. Das Problem ist, dass der jeweilige Kettenhund immer in wenig schneller ist als der Charakter, den er verfolgt und man daher immer wieder ausweichen muss. Zu Mega-Blooper: Wenn der Turm durchquert und die weiße Flagge gehisst ist, zieht ein Tentakel Mario (oder die Gruppe um ihn) ins Meer und unter Wasser beginnt der Kampf gegen Mega-Blooper. Während er mit seinen Tentakeln nach Mario schlägt, muss dieser am Meeresgrund einen Koopa-Panzer finden und diesen auf Mega-Blooper schleudern. Nach drei Treffern ist er besiegt. Zu Roy: Er springt im Raum herum (auch mit Wandsprüngen) und wenn er über einem der Charaktere ist, macht er eine Stampfattacke mit der typischen Nebenwirkung (die Schockwellen machen bewegungsunfähig). Nachdem man auf ihn gesprungen ist, rastet er wie jeder Koopaling in seinem Panzer aus, nach dem dritten Treffer ist er besiegt. Zum Kristallkönig: Er erwartet Mario auf dem Dach des Turms, das als Kampfplatz fungiert. Er erschafft Splitterchen, die auf Mario zufliegen um ihm zu Schaden und kann Doppelgänger erschaffen, die aber nach einem Treffer verpuffen. Wenn alle Splitterchen verbraucht sind, wirft der Kristallkönig seine Krone. Dann kann man auf seinen Kopf springen, was wie immer dreimal erforderlich ist. Dreimal auf den Richtigen, nicht auf einen Doppelgänger! Zu Larry: Dieser Koopaling will eindeutig den Spieß umdrehen, denn er springt auf Mario! Zu allem Übel findet der Kampf auch noch auf einer der Plattformen statt, die schon bei ihrem Debüt in Super Mario World niemand mochte. Diese auf vorgegebenen Bahnen bewegenden Teile da, ihr wisst schon. Man kann entweder die Zeit zwischen Larrys Sprüngen nutzen oder ihn in den Abgrund locken. Und das Beste: Er rastet nicht in seiner Shell aus! An der Decke hängen aber Eiszapfen, die nur auf einen Klempner/Koopaling warten... Zu Polter: Wenn man oben auf dem Turm ankommt, ist niemand da um die weiße Flagge zu hissen. Stattdessen fliegen seine Steine auseinander, sodass Mario auf den Boden fällt und setzen sich zu Polter zusammen. Seine Angriffe sind dieselben wie in Super Mario Galaxy, allerdings verfolgen einen die Bomben-Buu Huus schneller und man muss Polter zwischen sie und sich selbst bringen um sie an ihm detonieren zu lassen. Wenn er in seiner 'schwachen' Form ist, kann man auf ihn springen, dreimal und er ist besiegt. Zu Morton: Er wird (wie vorher in einer Cutscene gezeigt wird) alle Sprünge auf ihn mit seinem Hammer kontern. Nachdem er mit einen Stampfattacken (nur echt mit Schockwelle ;D) oft genug keinen Schaden angerichtet hat, wird er einen Sprung machen und mit dem Hammer auf den Boden schlagen, im Versuch Mario zu treffen. Schlägt dies fehl, wird der Hammer im Boden feststecken und Mario kann die Zeit nutzen um auf den Koopaling zu springen. Dreimal wiederholen (wobei er natürlich immer wieder in seinem Panzer ausrastet) und schon ist Morton besiegt. Zum Luftschiff von Welt 5: Vom Schloss aus, schafft es Mario auf die Luftgaleere aufzuspringen. Nachdem man ein normales Airship-Level überstanden hat, trifft man auf Bowser Jr., der in seine Clown-Kutsche steigt und mit einem Sturzflug attackiert, sobald er es leid ist, dass seinem Feuer immer ausgewichen wird (wie in New Super Mario Bros. Wii setzt er aber tatsächlich den Boden in Flammen!). In diesem Zeitpunkt muss man auf ihn springen. Nach dem dritten mal wird er wütend und wirft mit Bob-Ombs um sich (Cutscene). Mario springt vom Schiff, das sich schwer angeschlagen in die nächste Welt schleppt. Zu General Guy: Allerdings ist das Schiff zu schwer beschädigt und stürzt auf halbem Wege zu Wendys Schloss ab. Mario schlägt sich tapfer durch das schwer bewachte Wrack, bis Bowser Jr. General Guy losschickt um ihn aufzuhalten. Der ist in seinem Panzer unterwegs und versucht, Mario zu überrollen, während er gleichzeitig seine Shy Guy-Armee auf ihn hetzt. Wenn man genug Shy Guys besiegt hat, erhöht er das Tempo, was die Maschine aber nach einiger Zeit überhitzt. Dann kann man den General mit einem Sprung angreifen. Nach der dritten Wiederholung ist er zwar besiegt, man kann aber nur noch hilflos zusehen, wie das inzwischen reparierte Schiff ohne ihn weiterfliegt. Zu Wendy: -''folgt''- Zu Bumm Bumm und Pun Pun: Mario kann endlich auf den von der Luftgaleere beschützten Bowser-Express aufspringen (die vorherigen Level waren häufig Scrolling-Level, in denen das Schiff auf einen schießt usw.) und kämpft sich von hinten durch. Ist man bei der Hälfte angekommen, tauchen Bumm Bumm (mit Schaffnermütze) und Pun Pun auf und wollen ihn aus dem Zug werfen. Während Pun Pun sich vervierfacht und jede Version das Angriffsmuster eines Bumerang-Bruders (nur schneller) verfolgt, springt Bumm Bumm mit Wirbelstprüngen wie ein Gestörter über das Kampffeld. Irgendwann wird im schwindlig und er braucht ein paar Sekunden. Sobald einer der beide zwei Treffer abbekommen hat, wirft der andere Mario aufs Zugdach und der Kampf wird dort fortgesetzt. Beide sind wie gewohnt nach drei Treffern erledigt und benehmen sich nach einem wie die Koopalinge. Dann fährt der Zug an einem Baum vorbei und alle werden vom Dach gefetzt. PS: Die echte Pun Pun wirft ein wenig schneller, im Mehrspieler wird derjenige geworfen, der den Treffer gelandet hat und die anderen springen logischerweise hinterher. Zu Ludwig: Wenn man es wieder auf de Zug geschafft hat, kann man sich bis zum Führerhaus durchschlagen, wo Ludwig ist. Er schießt wie ein verrückter mit seinem Stab (und das Magiefeuer verfolgt Mario auch noch) und wird Sprüngen mit seinem Flatterflug ausweichen. Direkt nach der Landung kann man ihn ganz kurz erwischen, dann rastet er im Panzer aus und nach dreimal ist er besiegt. Zum Luftschiff von Welt 7: Mario bremst den Zug und springt auf das Luftschiff, an dessen Ende ihn wieder Bowser Jr. erwartet. Diesmal kann Mario ebenfalls eine Clown-Kutsche ergattern und es wird eine wilde Schubserei mit elektrischen Wänden, wie in NSMB-Wii-Zeiten! Wenn der Kleine durch die Stormschläge (natürlich drei) KO gegangen ist, schießt Kamek Mario (und Co.) vom Schiff und fliegt weg. Zwischen den beiden liegt nun Welt 8! Zu Bowser: Hier gibt es keine Türme mehr, es sind Zwischenfestungen! Bowser wird im Nahkampf Schläge benutzen, im Fernkampf den Feueratem. Später benutzt er den Schlitterschlag und Feuer''bälle'', dennoch kann man ihn durch das ganze Schloss zurück auf die Zugbrücke locken und diese per Knopfdruck zerstören, womit Bowser in den Lava-Burggraben fällt. Die Szene wird ähnlich wie in New Super Mario Bros. Zu Kamek und Knochenbowser: Im letzten Raum muss Mario zusehen, wie Kamek Bowsers knöcherne Überreste mit einem Zauber belegt, die ihn zum Königs-Knochentrocken machen. Den Zauber kann man nur brechen, wenn Kamek besiegt wird, aber der fliegt auf seinem Besen über dem Kampffeld und schießt mit seinem Zauberstab, den Rest der Arbeit macht Knochen-Bowser mit Blauflammen und Knochenwürfen. Wenn er zu viel Material aufgebraucht hat, fällt Knochen-Bowser in sich zusammen und Kamek baut ihn wieder auf, was Mario die Möglichkeit lässt, ihn anzugreifen. Nach dem dritten Treffer ist Kamek besiegt und die Koopalinge (in ihrer gemeinsamen Clowns-Kutsche) kicken ihn aus dem Screen und nehmen Bowser mit. Zu Bowser Jr.: Endlich hat Mario es durch die Lavawelt bis zur Luftgaleere geschafft! Nachdem man also wieder ein Airship-Level gespielt hat, tritt man zum finalen Kampf gegen Bowsers Sohn an. Zuerst hat man ein Duell á la New Super Mario Bros. (DS). Wenn drei Panzer ihr Ziel gefunden haben, wird man vom Schiff geworfen und muss dem Kugelwillihagel ausweichen, bis man sich einen (zufällig abgefeuerten) Bob-Omb schnappen und ihn auf das Schiff werfen kann. Nach dem dritten mal wird das ganze Bowser Jr. zu bunt und er steigt in seine Box-Kutsche, auf deren Armen man hochlaufen und auf seinen Kopf springen muss, sobald eine Faust im Boden feststeckt. Wenn man auch das dreimal gemacht hat ist er endlich erledigt und die Luftgaleere ergibt sich, aber jetzt steigt eine riesige Festung aus dem Boden und fliegt hoch in die Lüfte: Welt Bowser! -''mehr zu den anderen Bossen folgt''- Gegner -wird bald fortgesetzt- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag